


3 tumblr teen wolf short fics

by niyalune



Series: my fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not drabbles because as we all know drabbles are 100 words only), F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: What it says on the tin.Chapter 1 : Braeden/Derek/ScottChapter 2 : Allison/Braeden/KiraChapter 3 : Cora/Erica





	1. Braeden/Derek/Scott future!fic

**Author's Note:**

> These are 3 ficlets I posted on my tumblr a few years ago. I hesitated to post them here because they're so short but it was bugging me, so here they are for archival purposes.

Braeden steps out the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel. Derek’s sitting cross-legged and shirtless on the dingy hotel bed, with the computer in front of him.

“—care of yourself, Scott. Talk to you soon.” Derek hangs up and puts the computer away, smiling softly.

When they first left the pack, after that nasty business at La Iglesia, Scott’s phone calls were irregular—usually he called when he needed Derek’s advice or wanted to give him important news. As time passed though, they got more frequent, and Derek started calling back. The big change was when they went back to Beacon Hills last Christmas, and Derek received a shiny new computer, courtesy of the group of teenagers. Actually seeing Scott on the screen hasn’t made Derek less likely to call him, rather the opposite. They call each other on Skype several times a week now. Braeden tries not to intrude on their conversations but Scott always asks after her, and she ends up chatting with him quite often as well. It’s not hard to see why Derek likes him.

Braeden lets the towel fall on the floor and grabs a tank top and underwear to wear to bed.

“Feeling better?” Derek asks. She can feel his appreciative glance following the lines of her body as she shrugs the clothes on.

“A lot.” She’s still bruised all over, but at least the dust and the blood are gone. Fucking wendigo.

She climbs on the bed and kisses Derek deeply, before cuddling up to him. Derek wraps an arm around her and his other hand begins tracing lazy patterns on her shoulder. Her eyes close, and she can feel the reassuring warmth of his body next to hers.

“How’s Scott?” she asks. Derek starts telling her about Scott’s troubles with his biology teacher, the cat he adopted, his newfound job at the campus library. She cracks an eye open to watch his face. He looks utterly besotted.

“…You do realise the two of you practically have a long distance relationship, right?” It’s a bit of a non sequitur, but she’s been thinking about having this discussion for a while.

Derek’s eyes widen. “What? No, we… I’m…” he splutters.

“Calm down. I’m not jealous. I know you love me. But it’s just obvious how much you miss him. I might be wrong, but I think you want to be with him too. So my point is, we should go pay him a visit.”

He exhales deeply, and Braeden can feel his body lose some of its tension. “You’re right. I wish I could see him face to face again.” He hesitates, still cautious, “And I do want him, though I doubt he wants that kind of relationship with me. But we’re still on the Desert Wolf’s trail. I know how important this is to you.”.

“It’s not the first time we’ve made a detour, baby,” she counters.

It’s true enough. In addition to their trip to Beacon Hills last year, they’ve also stopped from a few days to a couple of weeks here and there, helping out other supernatural beings or on the contrary stopping them. Over time they’ve found clues about the Desert Wolf, but some ended up being dead ends—Braeden knows that the more time passes, the less chances they have at finding her. But she doesn’t want to stop having a life outside the search. Not this time.

“If you’re sure…” He sounds tentative, but hopeful.

“We can head out to San Diego in the morning. It’s time to take a holiday.” Honestly, she can’t wait to see Scott’s face when he finds them on his doorstep. And maybe she misses him, too.


	2. Allison/Braeden/Kira

Braeden had promised herself she wouldn’t get too involved with the kids; teenagers are a mess waiting to happen, even without taking the supernatural powers in consideration. Of course she ends up helping them again and again and she can’t even regret it.

Well, she’s not the sort of person to let people die on her watch. But it’s more than that. She’s gone out of her way. She cares. She’s invested. So much that she found herself asking if the girls had learned self-defense yet. Allison and Kira are incredible with weapons for girls their age, but that doesn’t always suffice. Sometimes all you have is your hands.

Allison had the basics and then some, unsurprisingly, and Kira knew practically nothing, but they were both enthusiastic. (Unlike Malia and Lydia, who had refused the offer. Malia thought her claws and teeth made her sufficiently prepared. Lydia had mentioned her preference for staying out of the physical fighting.)

The thing is, the more time she spends with them, the more she admires these girls. And she might be teaching them all kinds of fighting, but they’re changing her in return without even knowing it.

By her code, Allison’s setting herself up as a protector, an enforcer of justice even. Braeden sees shades of her old self in her. When she was still a cop, not yet a Marshal, she had the same faith, the same drive. She’s lost a lot of it along the way, but Allison–no, this whole pack of kids, really–makes her want to pick that protecting people business up again. If she’s honest with herself, she’s started already.

Kira is more of a lesson in endless optimism. It should be grating, but it’s more of a relief. Braeden gets pretty cynical sometimes, and she has a bit of a ruthless streak born out of practicality. Kira makes her feel like the world isn’t as bad as it often seems.

She’s taken out of her thoughts as Kira falls on the ground when Allison sweeps her feet from under her. 

“Gotcha,” Allison says cheekily, and goes to help her up. Kira takes her stretched out hand but then twists to get Allison under her and somehow they both end up on the floor, Kira half on top of Allison and both of them giggling.

They’re good students, Braeden reflects. They’d be more efficient if they didn’t want to kiss each other silly, though. But she can’t really blame them now, can she? She shakes off the thought and claps her hands. “Alright girls, that was good. Kira, try to be more on the offensive. Don’t always let Allison come at you first.”

Kira nods, adjusts her stance, and then they’re going at it again.


	3. Cora/Erica

When Derek gets the call, they’re near Seattle, eating pancakes in their motel. Cora usually tries not to eavesdrop on her brother’s conversations with Scott, but this time she would have known something was up just by looking at Derek’s shocked face.

Cora can distantly hear Scott’s soothing voice coming from the cellphone. They’re fine, he says. They had to do some grave-robbing and magic was involved, obviously. But Boyd and Erica are really back.

Derek is slowly getting his composure back, and he starts asking questions. Cora’s not really listening anyway. These are just details. Her heart’s pounding. They’re alive.

_Erica’s alive._

Twenty minutes later, they’re on the road.

Twelve hours later, Cora has to refrain from jumping out of the car before Derek has parked it in front of the McCalls's. Finally she gets out, and there she is, on the proch, luminous hair shining in the sun.

They’re hugging before Cora knows it. Erica encircles her with her arms - they feel weaker than they should be. Cora know she’s squeezing her too hard, and tries to pull back a bit.

“Hello, Hale. Missed me ?” Erica smiles.

Cora doesn’t even deign to answer that. Her hand goes up to Erica’s cheek, and caresses it softly. She smiles back.

And then they’re kissing.


End file.
